Daisy Chain Crown
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: A compainion fic to "The Joys of Being A Woman" The story about Merlyn and Frey from the first date, to the tragic end.


**This a bit of a compainion one-shot to The Joys of Being A Woman. You don't need to read it to understand the story, but I would love it if you did. There will also be things mentioned from my other story so it would be a good idea to read it. **

**This is about Merlyn and Frey's relationship from the first date and up into Frey is killed.**

**I do not own Merlin or any of it's charaters.**

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" A cheery voice called, whipping the curtains open. Merlyn bustled around the room, picking up discarded papers and laundry. There was a real decrease of objects littering the room since Gwen and Arthur got married.

"No." A muffled groan and Arthur buried himself further into the covers. Gwen laughed as she stretched, glancing at the humming Merlyn.

"You're very happy, today." Merlyn grinned, no _beamed _at the Queen.

"It's a very beautiful day!" She replied. Merlyn walked over to Arthur, snatched away the pillow, and flicked him on the nose.

"Merlyn!" Arthur shouted, rubbing his eyes. "What was that for?"

"I need to ask you something." Arthur sat up, looking at her with glazed eyes. "What?"

"Could I have the morning off?" Merlyn looked away, bracing herself for the news. Arthur opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"You can have the whole day off." Guinevere walked out from behind the screen, adjusting her hair.

"Really?" Merlyn turned towards Arthur. Arthur sighed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, go ahead. I have council meetings all day and I won't really be needing you."

"Thank you! I'll just drop these off at the laundry." Merlyn grabbed the basket and glided out of the room. Arthur and Gwen looked at each other for a moment.

"Something's up."

* * *

By the end of the second council meeting, an exasperated Arthur called lunch. He ran a hand over his face and left the room, Gwen trailing beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hooking her arms around his.

"Yes, just a headache." Arthur replied, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to see if Gaius can give me anything before the next meeting. See you in a bit.

"Bye, feel better." Gwen pecked him on the cheek before turning down a different corridor.

Arthur continued his way to the physician's chambers. As he walked, he kept rubbing his aching head, blaming those old council members for going on and on about irrelevant details.

"Watch out, princess!" Arthur looked up in time to see a blur slam into him.

* * *

Merlyn walked out of the castle, holding a blanket. She scanned the courtyard before her face erupted into a ear-to-ear grin. She hurried her pace.

"Oi! Merlyn!" She sighed before turning towards the voice.

"'Lo, Gwaine."

Gwaine pointed to the bundle in her arms. "Whatcha got there? What's princess got you doing this time?"

"Nothing. I'm actually going on a picnic." Gwaine frowned.

"Who's bringing the food?" Merlyn's smile faltered for a second. "Are you going on a date?"

"No! It's just a picnic with, uh, Gwen! Anyway, got to go!" Merlyn pratically ran from the partially-drunk man.

_"Please don't let him find out! They get overprotective like last time!" _She pushed those thoughts away as her "friend" came into view.

Gwaine, on the other hand, was left standing in the empty courtyard.

"But Gwen's in council meetings."

* * *

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted, picking himself off the floor. "What was that for?"

Gwaine panted, his hands on his knees. "It's... Merlyn."

"What about, Merlyn?" Arthur demanded, straightening his shirt.

"I think... she's on a... date..." The King's eyes widened.

"With who?"

Gwaine held up a hand, gulping in air. "Don't know, but they were going on a picnic. Should we follow her?"

"That would be invading her privacy. Imagine how mad she would be if-"

"Following her and Sir Andrew paid off." He pointed out.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Frey!" The said male turned to see a raven-haired maid running towards him. He smiled and sat the basket down. Merlyn ran straight into his arms and he twirled her in a circle, ignoring the citizens watching.

"Seems like someone missed me." Frey joked, setting her down. He didn't release her though.

"Nope, just hungry." Merlyn replied, kissing his cheek. "Arthur gave me the whole day off."

If it was even possible, Frey's smile grew. "Fantastic. You brought the blanket?"

"Maybe. Did you bring the food?

"Maybe." Merlyn nudged him with her hip. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." The coupld set off, not noticing the two men trailing them.

* * *

Arthur turned towards him. "Do you know this man?"

"I think he helps bring in wood" Gwaine whispered, stepping quietly across the forest floor. "I haven't seen them together before, though."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"That's what you said about Sir Andew." Gwaine muttered, misplacing his foot and stomping down on a very loud stick.

**Crack.**

"Did you hear something?" Merlyn wondered, glancing behind them.

"Probably just an animal." Frey adjusted the basket. "Are we almost there?"

"Patience, Frey." She chided, stumbling over a root. "We're very close."

"That is true, but I was asking about the distance." He smirked, earning a light punch.

"Smartass." They walked past a few, dense bushes.

"Whoa." He breathed. They were in a small clearing, overlooking a beautiful lake, surrounded by mountains and forest. "How did you find this place?"

"I came across it while searching for herbs." Merlyn spread out the blanket, lifting food out of the basket. "Where did you get all those food?"

"Mary owes me a few favors." Merlyn gaped at him. "What?"

"Mary, gave you this?" Frey nodded. "She hits me with that damn spoon of hers, when I breath the wrong way. Don't laugh! I've the bruises to prove it."

Still laughing, the two sat down and began to eat. Unbeknownst to them, a certain King and knight ducked behind two trees, watching.

"They seem happy." Arthur commented, peering around the oak.

"For now." Gwaine's hand hovered over his sword. "Until he goes and finds another girl who-"

He broke off as Merlyn announced. "It suits you perfectly!"

Apparently, Merlyn had been working on a daisy chain which she formed into a sort of crown and placed on Frey's head.

Frey stood up abruptly, forming a ridiculous stance. "I proclaim myself as King of this Lake!" He turned towards Merlyn and bowed. "My lady, will you accept my invitation to a dance."

"I graciously except, my lord." Merlyn giggled, accepting his hand. "But there's no music."

Frey seem to think for a moment. "I have an idea." And with that he began to sing.

"_My__ sweet barmaid lass! Oh, the sweet barmaid lass! I asked her to dance and she kicked my ass! My sweet barmaid lass!"_

Merlyn joined in after a moment and with that, they danced. They twirled and jumped, twisted and turned. The singing couple kept getting closer and closer to the lake before Frey picked her up and threw her in.

"FREY!" Merlyn shrieked, still giggling. After a moment, Frey dived in next to her.

Arthur smiled. "I think they'll be okay." Gwaine nodded and they left the laughing couple.

* * *

Hours later, the couple were stretched out on the blanket. Merlyn had her head resting on Frey's chest, his arm around her, holding hands.

"I wish we could do this every day." Merlyn sighed, snuggling closer.

"You had fun, I take it." Frey kissed her head. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Merlyn mumbled, eyes sliding close. Frey nodded off soon after her.

* * *

Sunlight crept under her eyelids and she groaned.

"It's too early, Gaius." Her eyes flickered open and the sight confused her. Trees? There's no trees in her-

She gasped, sitting up abruptly, waking Frey in the process. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap..."

"Wha' goin' on?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We fell asleep!" Merlyn shouted. "Dammit! I'm so late! Arthur's gonna kill me!"

"Oh, no!" He jumped to his feet and helped her gather the belongings. Once everything was in the basket, they took off towards Camelot. They flew through the gates, dodging guards and servants. The two slowed as they reached the courtyard.

"Bye!" Merlyn kissed his lips and hurried up the steps.

"Bye Merlyn!" Frey called and she quickly waved as she ran in the doors. Merlyn charged through the corridors, pushing her hair under her scarf.

"You're awfully late!" A passing squire called as she ducked past him.

"Thanks!" She ran up another staircase, skidding to a halt in front of the King's chambers. Merlyn adjusted her dress and stepped in.

Arthur was at his desk, scanning a report. "You're late." He deadpanned.

"Yes, sorry about that." Merlyn apologized, stripping the sheets. "You see, I was, uh, well-"

"Did your date run a bit late last night?" He smirked as she dropped the sheets.

"What? But you... how did you-" Merlyn stuttered, before glaring at him. "You were following me, weren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"You were!" Merlyn put her hands on her hips. "And I bet Gwaine was with you!"

"Told him what?" Guinevere asked, walking into the room.

"This prat followed me, yesterday!" She accused, pointing at the King. "Him and Gwaine followed Frey and I!"

"Frey?" Gwen innocently questioned, forcing back a smile.

"He's my boyfriend, which is none of his-!" Merlyn slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she said to much.

"Ooohhh, a boooyfriiieend." Arthur drawled, stepping next to his wife. "Merlyn and Frey, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-"

"SHUT IT, PRAT!" Merlyn yelled, stomping out his room.

* * *

Two months and many dates later.

"Calm down, Merlyn." Gwen soothed, sewing another stitch onto her dress. "They are fine."

"I know." Merlyn replied, absentmindedly as she rubbed her hands. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

Frey and a couple of his friends had gone deeper into the forest, collecting wood. He had told her that they would be gone two days, tops. The second day was slowly ending, much to Merlyn's anxiety.

Arthur sighed, setting down his papers. "Merlyn, I'm sure everything is-"

"They're back!" Merlyn screeched, flying out the door. Arthur and Gwen shared a look before following the maid. Merlyn tore through the castle, ignoring anyone she came in contact to. She ran out of the castle, taking the steps two at a time.

Frey's friends saw her running and slowed. The horses pulling the two wagons threw their heads back, snorting.

"Where's Frey?" She panted, smiling. The lead man, Rupert she thought his name was, sighed.

"Merlyn, Rupert cleared his throat. "Merlyn, Frey is..."

"Frey is, what?" Dread crept into her voice, smile faltering.

"There were bandits. We were attacked." Rupert explained gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "One sneaked up on us. Frey didn't see him and he-"

"No." Merlyn whispered. "No, he can't be."

Rupert gestured towards the second wagon, the one covered in an old blanket. Merlyn walked shakily towards the wagon, the sky darkening with each step.

"What's going on." Arthur asked. His voice sounded miles away in her ears.

Merlyn lifted the cloth, a sob bursting out of her throat. Frey's eyes were closed, he could have been sleeping. Tears dripped onto his skin as she set her forehead on his. It began to rain. Thunder crashed, muffling the witch's wails.

* * *

Merlyn had insisted on having Frey's funeral alone. As she had done with grieving everyone else who was close to her that had died. She used her magic to help lay him onto the boat. A sad smile on her face, she adjusted the flower-made crown on his head.

Merlyn pushed the small boat away from the shore and back away. The maid lifted her hand, opening her mouth to speak. A sob escaped her and her hand faltered. Merlyn sucked in a breath, raising her hand once more.

"**Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst" **

A small flame flickered to life, growing in heat and intensity. Merlyn covered her face, slowly sitting down. She buried her face into her knees.

_Why couldn't she have someone? Why did everything end in tears for her? She was tired of being alone, tired of losing everyone. _

Merlyn was so consumed in her despair, she didn't notice the four men walk up to her.

"Merlyn." A soft voice whispered, wrapping an arm around her. Merlyn sniffled and looked up. There sat Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, and finally Percival, whose arm was wrapped around her.

"He d-didn't deserve t-t-to d-die." She wailed, curling into Percival.

"No, he didn't." Gwaine murmured, rubbing her back. Arthur and Leon sat next to them, murmuring words of comfort

They sat their for a long time as Merlyn cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was depressing. BTW, that was the same spell Merlin used to set Freya's boat/raft on fire in the show. **

**I hope you all liked it and please fill my self-esteem by reviewing! **

**-Ash out**


End file.
